


It's Complicated

by groovydeer



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, general oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovydeer/pseuds/groovydeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just my attempt at some sort of cliffhanger! Constructive criticism is accepted, however please don't be rude.</p><p>In essence, this is just a WIP at the moment, but basically the story follows Jordan Parks and her first time having a crush. It doesn't end like you think though! </p><p>If enough people want more, I may consider writing a part two to this short and would also consider making this a series possibly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

It sucks being all alone. Sometimes, there's nothing to do but stare at the ceiling or go for a walk or do some homework. Other times there's a chance to hang out with friends, or take a drive, or do anything but stay at home. It's a tactic to help me forget how lonley I can get sometimes. Despite this, I don't think being super romantic with someone would ever really satisfy me in any deep, emotional way. And while I worry I'll die alone alongside my twenty-something cats, it isn't enough to make me lust after the human contact that so many people tell me I should crave. That is, until I met her.

The thing about high school is that it is the most awful time of everyone's life. Even in senior year- and no matter what hardship someone has gone through, no one ever says "man, I sure wish I was in high school again", except maybe all the teachers that work here. I think about how they've probably spent the better part of their lives inside this god forsaken hellhole because they "love teaching". The only good thing about this place is that they do things alphabetically, which works in my favor, because Quinn Parker is really close to my name, Jordan Parks. Because of this, I have had the sinful pleasure of having all of my classes with her. She usually sits in front of me or behind me, depending on how the seating chart works out. Quinn hasn't actually noticed that I'm in all of her classes oddly enough, but that's okay- I'm not really observant either. Then again, it was still first period.

After class, I was hit in the back by something small and flat. When I turned around, a pair of jaded eyes met mine. It was my friend Whitney with her palm facing the small of my back. She's always been shorter than me and generally smaller than everyone else. And when I point it out, she scrunches up her face and her nose gets really wrinkly and cute. I wanted to hit her back and ask her why she hit me like that, but before I could I was met with a bright smile and a greeting.  
"I didn't see you all period! Were you staring at Quinn again?" She cooed. I could tell she was egging me on.  
"Shut up," I blushed. "I was just lost in thought"  
"Oh, right, like you always are." We walked to next period together, talking about people we love to look at and the teachers we hate. She always knows how to make me laugh and cry in the same weird instance. I can't really explain it, but she's just that kind of friend that everyone needs.

As I was walking down the sidewalk after school, I heard some footsteps behind me, and when they started getting closer, it seemed more like running. I froze for a moment, so the person could just run past me, but instead, the person and I collided onto the gum stained cement. My backpack hit the ground first, breaking our fall. I realized my back was arched in the awkward I'm-not-trying-to-do-this kind of a bend, while I could feel the other person's hair brush across my face as they tried to pick themselves up and off of my gawky body. Their scent was familiar, almost comforting. When I gathered myself and my glasses, after hearing them chant "I'm sorry" over and over again, I noticed it was Quinn. Her face was flushed with a brighter shade of red than I've ever seen before, and she was breathing quite heavily.  
"I'm really sorry I bumped into you... like that..." She managed.  
"Oh no it's okay! Are you okay though?"  
She motioned her hands in a worked-up kind of way. "I was just trying.. to catch up with you." Confused, I asked her why. She slowly caught her breath and told me that she was looking for someone to partner with in our first period together for a project.  
"I know it seemed like I didn't know who you were," she added, "but I really did. I'm just not good at talking to people, so I thought I would try to catch you after school but you already left. That's when I saw you walking down this sidewalk and I decided to run after you!" I was so caught up in this whole interaction that I didn't notice Whitney walking towards us. She came to my side tugged at my jacket sleeve. I still didn't notice her.  
"Here," Quinn said, "here's my number. Text me whenever you want! I'll see you later!" I smiled a goofy smile and stumbled on my words. I did, however, get out a late "okay" just loud enough for her to hear me a few yards away. When I looked down at the purple sticky note to see Quinn's number, I also saw a little nerd. Whitney was looking up at me like she always does, except this time she seemed a little less cheery than usual. She yanked my jacket sleeve. "Let's go home." She growled.

I never did text Quinn after that.


End file.
